l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Baraunghar
The Baraunghar army was the smallest of the three Unicorn Clan armies. Moto Chen (A Perfect Cut flavor) It was also known as the Army of the West, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 7 the Right-Hand Army, or the Army of the Right. They were originally designed for lightning raids in the vast desert. Masters of War, p. 127 Creation Soon after the elevation of Moto Gaheris to the position of Khan, he expanded the Moto military organizational techniques, creating three armies, each of them fulfilling a specific role within the clan: the Baraunghar was a rapid strike army, depending upon speed and magic to achieve their objectives. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 25 Composition While this army was not as powerful as the Khol or the Junghar, the large shugenja corps of the Baraunghar ensured that through their use of Air and Water magic, they were the fastest army of the Unicorn, if not in the whole of Rokugan. The bulk of its samurai came from the Iuchi and Shinjo families. The rest of the Baraunghar was composed of yojimbo assigned to protect the shugenja in battle and veteran bushi specializing in ambush tactics. Below were some of the legions and units present in the Baraunghar: Notable engagements Defending the Wall The Baraunghar assisted the Crab Clan in defending the Kaiu Wall during the Second Yasuki War. Cleansing Banditry After the Kaiu Wall was retaken, except for the Tower of Fear, the Baraunghar were stationed with the Shogun's forces. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) In 1165 the Baraunghar crushed bandits throughout the southern provinces, leaving the Crab free to push back the Horde. Strike at the Tail (Diamond flavor) Chagatai's Ambition In the winter of 1168, the Baraunghar staged a series of guerrilla attacks against various Lion cities, which helped disrupt the movements of the Lion armies. The Khan’s Defiance Utaku Nayan (Khan's Defiance flavor) The Baraunghar would move out in the first steps of the Khan's Defiance, executing several raids along Lion lands, to draw focus away from the movements of the Khan's army. Swift as the Wind (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman They drove the storms, pushing the snow before them to clear their path. The snow was whipped into a wave that destroyed everything in its path. The Khan's Arrival (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Fred Wan and Shawn Carman With the Lion armies blocking the path to the Imperial City the shugenja performed an enormous ritual teleporting Moto Chagatai's armies just outside Toshi Ranbo. The Truest Test, Part 1, by Shawn Carman At the defeat of the Unicorn at Toshi Ranbo in 1169, almost ninety percent of the Baraunghar were lost. Baraunghar Leaders The following is a listing of all known leaders of the Baraunghar. Known Members * Iuchi Bitomu * Iuchi Hanae * Iuchi Hira * Iuchi Jalaa * Iuchi Lixue * Iuchi Tsung * Iuchi Umeka * Iuchi Yupadi * Moto Kang * Shinjo Irosuko * Shinjo Jinturi * Shinjo Rao * Shinjo Shria * Shinjo Xushen * Utaku Xiulian Category:Unicorn Armies